halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Tribute
|conc= |next= |name=Battle of Tribute |image= a stylised depiction of the Battle of Tribute, found in the memory of [[UNSC Resurgence (FFG-3014)|UNSC Resurgence]]'s AI, Rex, on his decommissioning |conflict=Human-Covenant War |date=30th August 2552 |place= |result=UNSC strategic and tactical defeat |side1=United Nations Space Command |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Vice Admiral † |commanders2=unknown |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=UNSC Navy: 21 warships, 1 defence platform *2 ''Marathon''-class cruisers **[[UNSC Swiftsure (CG-389)|UNSC Swiftsure]] *1 ''Argus''-class carrier **[[UNSC Leander (CVG-42)|UNSC Leander]] *8 ''Remembrance''-class frigates **[[UNSC Resurgence (FFG-3014)|UNSC Resurgence]] *2 ''Vengeance''-class destroyers **[[UNSC Sheffield (DDG-522)|UNSC Sheffield]] **UNSC Fateful Journey *5 ''Halberd''-class destroyers *3 ''Hope''-class destroyers **DD-351 **DD-352 **DD-353 *1 **ODP Casbah * UNSC Marine Corps: 4000 men *190th Marine Expeditionary Unit (2400 personnel) *elements of the 51st and 172nd MEUs UNSC Army: *41st Mechanised Brigade (5000 personnel |forces2=Covenant Navy: 44 warships *8 *14 *12 *7 *3 * * Covenant Army: |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=UNSC Navy: *all ships except Leander, Sheffield and Resurgence *9600 personnel UNSC Marine Corps: *190th MEU destroyed in its entirety *51st and 172nd MEUs take heavy casualties *3600 personnel killed or missing UNSC Army: *41st Mechanised Brigade destroyed *~4900 killed or missing |casual2=Covenant Navy: *16 vessels **5 CAS-class assault carriers **7 CCS-class battlecruisers ***''Ardent Fury'' ***''Tenacious Resolve'' **1 Covenant frigate **3 SDV-class corvettes |casual3= |casual4= }} The was a major engagement during the Human-Covenant War, taking place during the Covenant's invasion of the Epsilon Eridani system. Spatial engagement Battle on the ground Aftermath Battle timeline August 30, 2552 *05:00: The Covenant , over 300 warships, attacks the Epsilon Eridani Fleet above Reach. Evacuation of civilian transports from Tribute begins. *07:12: Seven vessels of [[UNSC Swiftsure (CG-389)|Battlegroup Swiftsure]] arrive from Reach and form up alongside the fourteen UNSC Navy vessels already present. *07:18: 44 vessels are detached from the Fleet of Particular Justice and tasked with eliminating the UNSC presence on Tribute. Unexpected fire from Tribute's ODP, Casbah (ODP-34), destroys two CAS-class assault carriers, after which the Covenant temporarily withdraw beyond its engagement range. *07:20: [[UNSC Leander (CVG-42)|UNSC Leander]] is given permission to break formation and retreat, doing so with almost fifty thousand civilian refugees onboard. *07:56: The Covenant fleet suddenly charges Tribute after 38 minutes of no activity. Casbah opens fire, destroying a further CAS-class carrier and a CCS-class battlecruiser. *08:05: The Covenant fleet opens fire, immediately destroying ODP Casbah and UNSC Swiftsure. The UNSC Navy's return fire destroys two CCS-class battlecruisers and damages a further two cruisers. Plasma torpedoes and energy projector fire destroys all UNSC warships except ''Resurgence'', which drifts away severely damaged, and ''Sheffield'', which takes cover behind the wreck of UNSC Swiftsure. *08:06: Sheffield destroys the two damaged Covenant ships, Ardent Fury and Tenacious Resolve, and two further cruisers, using RCS thrusters to 'pop up' and fire at Covenant vessels and shield herself from their return fire. Sheffield fires two full charges of both her Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, totaling twelve rounds, before she retreats into Tribute's atmosphere. *08:19: The remaining Covenant vessels descend into Tribute's atmosphere, under heavy anti-air fire from UNSC Army forces.